Piccolo the virgin!
by Bluebanany
Summary: I have finally updated! He ripped off a few shreds of his cape and started to clean her wounds. He had never been this close to a human body before. He felt slightly awkward cleaning the large gash at her inner thigh. Lemons in later chapters
1. The Namek and his meditation

**Piccolo the Virgin!**

Summary: Piccolo discovers a little red-haired surprise next to his cave. A female non the less!

Our fav Namek finds himself aroused and self conscious. Poor Picci is clueless in the sex department...Lemons lemons and lemons in later chapters!

I own nothing. I wish I owned a chocolate bar.

Chapter 1 - the Namek and his reflections

Deep down in a very green forest with very green trees, a very green Namek was meditating. It was a morning like all mornings for Piccolo. He had drunk his usual water from a slender stream that was curling up his way and ended in a sparkling waterfall. And now he was indulging himself in his daily meditation. Yes. Piccolo's life wasn't very turbulent at the moment. An occasional spar with a demi saiyin going through puberty only broke his routine of drinking water, meditating, his after noon training with himself and sleeping in his cave. The Namek liked his uncomplicated life in this serene and natural environment.

In his life he had been demonic and heroic. He had been often injured and he had been often healed. He had faced battle and he had faced peace. But there was one thing that was constant in his almost immortal life; loneliness. The Namekian people are originally a peaceful and social race, but Piccolo told himself that he was better off alone. The only people who had been around him ever so often annoyed him too no end. Humans were incompetent, unintelligent and suffered from severe physical weakness. Although there were some things that fascinated him about these ignorant beings; their fixation on their emotions. Humans used them as navigators in their lives. Their irrational feelings conquered their rational thoughts and betrayed their own human self with illogic and sometimes damaging decisions.

Piccolo felt far superior in this matter while his thoughts wandered off from his meditation while he was hovering above the ground. He acted on his mind and not his heart and that was the best way he knew to deal with situations.

Although he believed that he was shut out of some things he thought _could_ be good...it was the feeling of being loved and to love someone. He'd experienced a slight encounter involving a tiny spark of this particular feeling. While he had been training Gohan to prepare him for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa he had formed a thing resembling friendship with the young boy. At times he could still notice this awkward but also slightly relaxing bond between them. It somewhat felt good that someone noticed him and payed him some attention.

Apart from his former pupil, he had never experienced any kind of attachment to anyone. It was just not meant to be for him. He had to be strong and rational. This was how he wanted to be. This was beneficial during battles. Things wouldn't be that simple anymore if he was chasing absurd desires which were fueled by equally absurd emotions. His small attachment to Gohan had all ready confused him to no end.

He smacked himself mentally for drifting off in his thoughts during his mental training. He was debating these thoughts to himself quit often lately. However, his trail of thoughts picked up where he had left them. He doesn't even have a chance to build a friendship or some sort. People in general were scared of him. Since important battles against aliens had occurred, his photo had been across a lot of newspapers among other Z fighters. When he was in public people now almost tolerated him. They knew this green, big, alien, _monster_ had protected their planet. Although they still feared him. A sadistic smile tugged at his jade lips. They _should _fear him.

This familiar feeling of power and control were remains of his malice days in the past. He recognized this negative emotion and tried to put himself back in line. He embraced indifference. He cherished this state of mind that lacked all feelings and emotions. The green alien was comfortable like this.

These inner arguments disturbed his normally solid concentration during meditation. His eyes fluttered abruptly open. He shook all the unwanted thoughts off his mind and tried to indulge himself in the vastness of his mind again. He re-folded his legs beneath him and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes before he exhaled. The Namek positioned himself on the ground, and sat there. Unmoving like a statue.

As on cue, a rustling bush next to him decided to disturb his concentration. Piccolo succeeded to push away his annoyance. The noisy bush did not give up and decided to irritate the moody Namek again by shaking violently. The Namek scowled and looked angry to the intruder of his mind. But quickly a soft whimper changed his expression into curiosity. He headed to his unwanted mind invader and quickly eyed the bush before pulling away twigs and leaves. Right in front of him lay a battered and bruised..._girl. _Very small and _very_ unconscious.

_What the hell?!_

Piccolo pondered what to do. Would he help her? What would happen if he helped her? It would disturb his normally routine. Maybe she could be a temporary distraction from these thoughts he was having lately. How did she manage to move in her unconscious state? He looked intensely at her, trying to absorb useful information about her current state. She was halfway curled up in a ball and had only a few large shreds - probably ripped cloths -covering her body. He could tell that she had dark red hair from the only few hair strands that weren't covered in blood. Cuts and bruises were scattered over her entire body. He sensed that her ki was faint. The Demon King lifted her small form in his arms and carried her effortlessly to the nearby stream.

He gently landed her close to the water and cupped his hands to throw water on the still form to wash away the color of red and brown she was covered with. When she was somewhat clean he scanned her body again. There were fresh and old wounds flawing her skin. Her face was blue and puffy from the bruises. He then turned her on her stomach so he could look at a still bleeding shoulder blade. He could make out a few cuts that must have been inflicted with a knife or broken glass of some sort. He ripped off a few shreds of his cape and started to clean her wounds. He had never been this close to a human body before. He felt awkward cleaning the large gash at her inner thigh. He didn't know much about human values, but he did know that this was a private spot. He had learned this by observing human clothing. The most private parts were always covered with fabric. He vaguely hoped she wouldn't wake up while he was cleaning her.

Meanwhile he studied the female anatomy. He had teared off the few shreds of cloth and now looked at an uncovered rear. It was round and undulating. Probably a little bigger then the buttocks of a human male. She would probably need a lot of stitches on her shoulder the fascinated Namek concluded after he had cleaned her back, behind and legs.

That trick Goku taught him came in handy. He instant transmissioned himself to Gohan's room. The scene that was then displayed before his wide eyes shocked him utterly. A half naked dark-haired familiar girl lay on the floor with Gohan on top of her covering her revealed breasts with his own almost naked body. Piccolo felt uneasy as Gohan screamed his name in surprise and the girl turned crimson red and had a shocked expression on her face.. He quickly materialized himself downstairs. He had caught them engaging sex. Another topic Piccolo had been thinking about lately. He had never understood the human mating thing. He wasn't even sure if he was capable of doing it himself. However, he do realized he had been exposed to a very private ..._thing_... between his former pupil and that female. Gohan rushed down the stairs while buttoning his pants.

'Why have you come by, Piccolo?' the demi saiyin smiled to hide his embarrassment.

'I want a thread, a needle, some bandages, some small cloths and a blanket. Piccolo ordered gruffly which was his way to hide his uneasiness.

Gohan's face looked a little confused after he heard his former Sensei. He couldn't suppress his curiousness. 'What a list! What for?!'

'That's none of your business. Now hand it to me immediately!' The green Namek was getting already impatient with his former pupil.

'All right, all right. Geez.' Gohan started looking through cabinets and rooms and eventually handed the Namek what he needed.

'Here Piccolo. I will soon come by to spar!' Gohan tried to avoid a comment or a question of what he had been doing with his girlfriend in his bedroom while his mother was doing the groceries.

Piccolo already enjoyed the comment he was going to make and smirked.

'If you're not too busy on the floor' The sadistic Demon King waited another second to see Gohan's dumbfounded and embarrassed expression before he materialized to his cave again.

He sat next to this new creature he had found and started to stitch her shoulder and her thigh. When he had plastered on some sticky bandages he slowly turned her on her back. She lay for him completely naked. The green alien had known that there was a difference between human genders. Piccolo had never seen breasts before and studied them for a second before ripping off some more cloths from his cape. While he tended the wounds on her front he concluded that human females looked _a lot_ different than males. And then there was also a vagina...

Piccolo sighed heavily. This was all too much for him today...

Well, how do you like my very first chapter? Constructive criticism is welcome! This is my first story ever, and I hope you like it. I'm still a bit insecure about th English language (I'm Dutch ;) ). I'll be looking forward to some reviews! C ya!


	2. The Namek and the girl

A/N: I got two very nice reviews from Junjun249 and ROGUEFURY. Thank you very much!

It took me a while to write this chapter. I'd like to have some more reviews. Writing in English takes a lot of effort and I really try my best!

Chapter two – The Namek and the Girl

Two big brown eyes fluttered open and blinked to get used to the light. Piccolo looked at her expectingly. Would she run away when she saw a big green monster? Would she disgust him? Would she hate him? Even after he had cleaned her wounds and managed to put her on new cloths? The little redhead before him rubbed her eyes slowly before she started looking at her surroundings. She tried to sit up, but the intense pain all over her body evident by her moans disrupted her plan. She propped herself on her elbows instead. Then she spotted the Demon King himself sitting a couple of meters away with his legs and arms crossed on the ground. The green Namek studied her expressions intensely. She looked astonished, but not scared. Then Piccolo stood up, thinking that would trigger a horrified reaction when she saw his entire not human-like form. She looked more astonished. Her big eyes grew even bigger and she had to tilt her head to look at this strange and tall figure from head to toe. This puzzled the Demon King. Why wasn't she running away from him? Was she in shock? Damn humans..Unpredictable. He had figured that after he had patched her up he, would scare her to death. He only had cleaned and stitched her wounds to get his mind off a lot of stupid debates with himself. _And _because he was curious about the human female anatomy. Now she was still sticking around. Piccolo wished all humans to the darkest corners of hell in his thoughts.

Then the little creature did something unexpectedly. She tore her eyes off the green Namek before her and looked at her new cloths. She picked at the slightly too big black sweater she was wearing and looked at the orange training pants in surprise. After she had studied them, she began looking at her cleaned and stitched wounds which were now scabbing over. Piccolo raised an eyebrow. What was going on here?! The great Demon King stood before her. A terror for millions. And she wasn't acknowledging that _at all. _Piccolo was beginning to get irritated and clenched his fists. But before a sneer from his mouth could escape there was a surprise. Again!

'Have you taken care of my wounds?'

Each second the muscled alien grew more confused. He had expected a shriek when she opened her mouth. Then he noticed that she was franticly looking around, searching for something.

'Yes, and what the hell are you looking for? He spat, ignoring his confusion.

'A frightened look crossed her face while she was still scanning her surroundings.

She ignored his question. '_You_ saved my life!' She winced while she was trying to get up again.

Piccolo was going mad. How was he going to react to this? One part of him wanted to destroy her for being such an unpredictable weak human, while the other part patted him mentally on the back for doing something selflessly good. He decided to act on his favorite 'emotion'. Indifference. He put up an blank expression and nodded. This was an annoying but intriguing female. She didn't seem to fear him. The green alien decided to push it. He formed a ki ball with the size of an orange that floated above his index finger. He destroyed a big rock near them by firing the ki ball. The force of the blast made her cringe. She looked in awe at the smoking scattered stones.

Piccolo didn't know what to do. He looked at her with a puzzled look. This girl was not scared of him _at all. _He pondered over the question if this was a good thing or not. Being deep in thought, the Namek reacted a little startled when she began asking questions.

'Wow! How did you just do that? Who are you and most importantly _what_ are you?

'I am Piccolo from the planet Namek and I can do that because I'm not a fragile, weak and ignorant member of the human race' he said gruffly.'

'I already figured you were an alien. ' She yawned and tried to stretch her arms, but winced at the pain coursing through her body.

Piccolo growled showing off his shark canines.

'Why are you so moody all the time, greeny?' She laughed softly.

Piccolo growled even harder and clenched his fists. This girl was unbelievable! How dare she mock him like that! He could rip her apart in an instant!

'you seem awfully confident with that big mouth of yours. I don't know how comfortable it will be if I rip off your jaw'. He threatened looming dangerously over her.

They looked each other intensely in the eye for a few seconds. She had large big brown eyes Piccolo noted. And a pale round face that was framed by beautiful long red strands of hair.

Our favorite alien snapped himself out of it. He frowned at himself for getting so confused about a mere girl and he frowned at her for being so different from other humans...and so courageous...and so mysterious...

Piccolo had to snap himself out of it again and mentally slapped himself. The girl that was still looking up at him with sparkling wide eyes was being fascinated by the changing expressions on the face of that grumpy green creature before her. She smiled briefly at him.

'Why aren't you afraid of me?!' he asked while clenching his teeth.

'Because you saved my life'. She smiled softly at him.

'But I could easily make your life _un-safe'_ He Spat. This day was too much for the green warrior. He turned himself around abruptly and walked to his meditation spot next to that bush that started all these confusing situations. He needed to clear his mind. 'How can I meditate if that wench is looking at me?. He muttered under his breath.

'I'm hungry!'

'Go eat!'

'But I can't even stand up. How am I supposed fetch food?!' She sighed and looked at the green alien expectantly. She knitted her eyebrows and widened her eyes to look even more helpless.

Piccolo was still irritated, but also amused. He had never met someone like her. He had cleaned and stitched her wounds and now she was demanding nourishment. And next to that, she concluded out of the fact that he had saved her life, he would not harm her. _He,_ the one that had often murdered in his life without a second thought. He could just kill her then and there now that he thought about it. He shrugged that thought off of him. It was pointless and a waste of his efforts to take care of her wounds. Besides, she amused him._ A little_.

´What do you want me to do about it?' The Namekian warrior emphasized the gruffness in voice. With his back to her, she couldn't see the evil little smile he was trying to hide. He'll show her who was the Demon King!

'Well...I'd like you to give me something to eat.' Again she tried to put up her best puppydog-eyes look. Piccolo noted that she was doing her best to persuade him in fetching food.

'Why would I do that? I don't care if you are hungry!'

'But why did you save me when you were just going to let me die anyway! That's a waste of energy'. She frowned and crossed her arms to show him her disagreement on the matter.

Piccolo laughed inwardly. She brought up the argument about him not going to kill her because that would be a waste of his spend energy. She was right. But who was _she_ to boss him around? This was going to be very interesting. Maybe he should keep her around for a while, before dropping her on the streets in some nearby city. He decided to test her on that matter.

'Maybe I should just throw you on the streets in some nearby city to die of hunger and thirst'. He threatened wide eyed.

'No! Please don't do that!'. Fear was evident in her voice.

Piccolo turned around to look at her. Why didn't she want to go to _her_ world? Earthlings were a social race. They lived in large groups and called them cities. He had thought she would be relieved when he'd 'suggested' it.

'What do you want then?!' Piccolo's frustration caused him to yell at her.

The girl tried to control her panic to answer his question. "i...I...want to stay here...with you!' She sounded desperately.

'_WHAT?!' _

Piccolo was going insane. With a loud snarl the green warrior teleported himself to capsule cooperation, leaving the girl all alone in shock.

He actually teleported himself in the kitchen.

'Piccolo?! What are you doing here?'. Bulma, Trunks and Bra all asked in unison. They were eating diner.

'I want three capsules, Now!' The Namek frowned at the sight of Bulma. He found her an annoying and above all, loud mouthed human. Her yells and screams made his sensitive ears ring in the past.

Bulma got angry immediately. 'You don't have the right to barge in here and demand capsules, which happen to be extremely expensive!' She crossed her arms arrogantly. She had an extremely defiant glint in her eyes. 'I won't give you any, before you explain to me where you need them for!'

Piccolo growled and fought the urge to cover his ears. She knew that he wasn't an open book, and now she was forcing him to tell her things he didn't want to tell. Vegeta was in the room in an instant half naked and sweaty. He probably was alarmed by the spiking of a familiar ki during his training. The saiyan Prince glared daggers at the Namek, but got amused when he saw Bulma arguing with the unwanted visitor. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. This wasn't going to be easy for Piccolo. Damn humans..._and_ saiyins...

'I...I...have a human visitor. And I don't have any food.' He managed to say between clenched teeth.

Bulma's expression turned from angry to surprise. 'Oh! So you need capsules to store some food for the guy hm ? What kind of food do you need? A lot of protein?' Piccolo figured that she assumed he was training a male or something like that.

She forced him to spill some details. The green Namek wasn't happy at all.

'_She _needs food she can recover on' Now the odd colored human had what she wanted and now he wanted what he came for.

Bulma perked up an eyebrow and looked at the small smudges of blood on Piccolo's training G and cape. 'All right, I'm going to get them for you.' She walked away with a puzzled look on her face.

Trunks immediately drew some conclusions. 'What?! Have you hurt a woman?! Is she hot?'

Bra smacked her brother on the head. 'Stop trying to steal Piccolo's girlfriend!' Apparently the little Bulma had jumped to some other conclusions. At the door Vegeta was laughing evilly. Apparently he found the embarrassing comments his offspring made, quite entertaining.

Piccolo was getting furious now. He wanted those damn capsules. His ki rose dangerously and the enormous building started to shake a little.

'Keep your calm, _weak_ _Namek.' _Vegeta spat at him.

Piccolo tried to restrain himself from attacking the stubborn Saiyin. Now more people and _saiyins_ were telling him what to do. But he also realized that he was no match for the the Prince.

Bulma returned with four different colored capsules in her hand and a smug look on her face. 'Well Piccolo, I decided to do something very nice for you. Here are four capsules, which each contain different kinds of food, drinks and women cloths. If you keep the food capsuled, it will remain fresh. Now I'm going to give it to you if you ask me nicely'. The blue haired genius smirked.

With a roar Piccolo grabbed what he wanted and instantly instant transmissioned himself to _his _nice and quietpartof the woods.

He materialized before the red-haired girl and threw the capsules not to carefully at her.

The girl fell backwards from the shock Piccolo's reappearance had caused. She sat up again with a lot of effort and looked at the capsules. On each capsule there was an description of what they contained. She smiled a happy smile at the moody Namek who stomped away to his meditation spot.

"Thank you!'

'Help your pitiful human self.'

The little redhead opened a capsule and let her hungry eyes roam over the delicious food that was displayed before her. She happily shoved a whole donut in her mouth.

'By the way, my name is Nova'. She managed to say between two chews.

Piccolo grunted in response.

A/N: Well, that's it for now! Next time things will get more interesting ;)


	3. The Namek and his attachments

A/N: I've actually written Piccolo's thought from a scene in episode 223 (Majin Buu Saga) in this chapter. I hope you like it :)

I want to own two chocolate bars, but I don't own any, sadly. Just like DBZ :(

**The Namek and his attachments**

The large green Namek and the little redhead sat peacefully by the fire. Except for the fact Piccolo was cursing at the fire, the weather and humans. Insulting humans was his favorite hobby. Needless to say, Nova felt attacked every time he brought up the subject. After 10 times of getting mad at Piccolo for telling her that she was a weak, stupid human, she just learned to ignore it. She occasionally scolded at him that he was grumpy and moody and then left it alone.

She was now a week in his presence. He could barely admit that he liked her in _his_ part of the woods. She was tolerable and a little mysterious. She wouldn't tell him how she ended up wounded in that certain bush. She also wouldn't tell him what she was so afraid of. A couple times a day she scanned the area around her and reacted startled at unexpected sounds. Piccolo couldn't stand it that she was holding back information. And above all, he wasn't used to stupid weak humans who didn't obey his commends. She was a little too defying for his liking. The green Namek smirked inwardly. She was a challenge.

Nova winced while getting up and immediately sat down again.

'Humans and their weak body's' Piccolo snorted.

The redhead growled and rubbed her back where she had a large black bruise, that was beginning to turn yellow.

There was a long silence between the newly two friends.

'Where do you come from Piccolo?'

'None of your business'

Nova frowned again. 'Why won't you tell me?!'

'I already told you. It's none of your business!' Piccolo gritted his teeth. Why was she meddling in _his_ affairs?

The redhead changed her tactic in an instant and looked at him with large brown eyes that silently begged her to give her what she wanted. Piccolo tried to avoid those brown beads, immediately feeling a touch of slight discomfort.

'What did I do that resulted in you not trusting me?'

'I never trusted you in the first place'

A little muscle twitched on her throat. He could see she was getting irritated, but that she was holding back her temper.

'Please Picci! I want to know something about my savior!' She had quickly shifted to a whiny tone.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Why was she calling him 'Picci'? Was this the punishment for saving her? Was this his punishment for all those kills? Was she going to insist on staying with him longer? Why did she feel safe around him, while he was a Demon King? A monster? Was she the answer to his loneliness?

The confused Namek tried to shook off all these questions. He sighed.

I'm an incarnation of The Great Demon King on this earth. But originally I come from the planet Namek.'

'What does your planet look like?' Her eyes darted fascinated over his features.

'Green'.

'What does your species look like in general? Like you?'

'Yes'. He grunted. He didn't know why he was answering her questions.

'Also green?'

'Yes'.

'A lot of green then..'

Piccolo frowned his eyebrows in agitation. She was mocking him.

There was a small silence.

Nova pressed her hands against her mouth. She was clearly trying not to laugh. _S_he was making fun of him. Piccolo looked at her in pure anger. If glares could kill, she would have been blown into hundreds of tiny pieces.. His energy was rising. The girl almost choked in her own suppressed snorts. She muttered her apology while hiding her remaining fun inwardly.

Piccolo stood up roughly and headed for his cave. He had enough of this. Nova walked shortly behind, franticly looking around. The green Namek turned around abruptly. While scanning the area around her, she suddenly slammed into a green brick wall. Two endless pitch black eyes stared down at her. Piccolo, with his highly developed sight noticed a faint shade of pink appearing on her cheekbones.

'Why are you always looking around?' The alien sternly demanded.

'I..I..can't tell you' She refused him to show the sad look on her face.

'Nonsense!'

'I..I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet!' She sighed heavily. Piccolo decided to leave it alone. He could tell by her body language that she was sad and that she was hiding her vulnerability by avoiding his eyes. He didn't know how to deal with that kind of emotion.

He turned around to settle in his cave. Nova tried to find a less painful position while she was attempting to fall asleep under a couple of blankets.

Piccolo couldn't sleep either. Two meters away a little girl was audibly shivering. When piccolo looked at her face in the dark he could slightly see that her lips had turned blue. She was suffering from hypothermia he concluded. The Namek mentally scolded himself for what he was about to say.

The green Namek sighed again. 'Come here'. He ordered with a semi soft voice.

Nova climbed instantly on top of him, welcoming the warmth. She positioned her head on his chest. The green alien was shocked. He hadn't expected her to be so eager. She felt as light as a feather on top of him. He flared his ki a little to rise the temperature around them. Piccolo remained still. After ten minutes an almost inaudible snoring emerged from the throat of the little human. The green Namek closed his eyes. He strangely felt content at this moment. 'What the fuck was going on?' He decided not to think about it as he was dozing off.

...

The next morning Piccolo woke up alone. He had slept extremely well last night. He strechted and flexed his muscles. He felt that the temperature was tolerable for humans again. This forest could have extremely cold night and hot days. It was nothing new to him. He looked around. Remains of food and empty packages were scattered around him. That damn girl was polluting his cave. He sat up and headed for the stream to drink his morning water and perhaps a jump into the waterfall. With his highly advanced hearing he picked up a humming sound and something that looked like splashing water. She was probably washing herself. That meant she was... naked. The green Namek froze. He hastily flew back to his cave. An early morning meditation would help him to clear his mind maybe...

Nova came back with wet hair and a cup of fresh water from the stream. She rudely interrupted his meditation by screaming his name.

'Piccolooooo! I've brought something for you! You missed your morning drink!'

The green Namek muttered something incoherently while snatching the cup from her hands.

'Go clean the cave and free it of your disgusting pollution'.

To his surprise Nova didn't fight it over with him.

'Yeah, I guess it's a little messy in there' She blushed and turned around to tidy 'their' cave.

Piccolo was lost for words. He drank his water in one gulp and tried to decipher the unpredictable behavior of the human female during his meditation. Needless to day, he failed this mission impossible.

That night Nova climbed on top of him again. Piccolo didn't say anything, nor did he move. Her cold cheek touched his warmth radiating chest. She almost immediately fell asleep. His eyes widened when the little girl snaked her arms around his torso and she mumbled his name softly. He could feel her small slender body pressed into him. It made him feel strange. He couldn't place it. Al these foreign feelings an behaviors confused himself to no end. He decided to give in to it for once. And soon the Namekian warrior fell into a steady slumber.

...

A couple of days later, two beings from two different worlds were staring into orange licking flames. It was getting late in the evening and the fire wasn´t radiating enough heat to warm the human body. Nova was shivering a meter away from Piccolo. In an impulse, piccolo grabbed her by the waste and placed her on his lap. Nova pressed her back into his chest thankfully. Her reaction relieved him. He was afraid he had done something idiotic. The green warrior did not dare to snake his ams around her. But he wanted to. _A little_. He flared his ki a little to increase the temperature around his body. The redhead looked amazed at the faint flames that were licking the air around them.

He was growing fond of Nova and he knew it in the back of his head. He also knew deep down he wasn´t ready to fully admit it to himself yet. And above all, to _her_. First of all he had to accept his feelings towards her. It had been hard admitting the friendship between him and Gohan too. He remembered the first time he had acknowledged that he had grown soft just like Vegeta over the years.

_Flashback_

Piccolo was standing in a crater looking for Vegeta´s remains after he had scarified himself. He then spotted a very scattered Buu. The force of Vegeta´s final blast had blown him into little pink pieces. A train of thoughts flowed into his brain after he had found what appeared to be the last smudges of Buu.

´There's Buu. Or what's left of him. He has been blown into a thousand peaces. Now I understand. Buu would simply regenerate if he would be damaged in the normal way. So you had to make an attack powerful enough to blow him to bits. Well you did it Vegeta. It worked. Your sacrifice wasn´t in vain. I walked through that door before. I know it´s not easy. Especially for a selfish guy like you. I was just like you once. Until Gohan´s love changed me. I know you were changed too. I know what courage it took to do what you did. Good bey my friend.´

_End of Flashback_

He remembered what Gohan´s love had caused. When Nappa was firing a beam at the little demi saiyin, he had thrown himself in front of Gohan. Having attachments weren´t very beneficial during battles he noted. But what his former pupil had done to him was worth the struggle. He was less bittered than he´d used to be. He found more peace with himself. He also lost the urge to _kill_. Yes. It was a change.

Piccolo sighed. Attachments and the emotions flowing out of those bonds were complicated for the alien warrior. What he felt for Nova was different from what he felt for his pupil. He couldn´t place it. He liked having body contact with her. He felt drawn to her. He also thought she was a beautiful creature. He continued to analyze the feelings he had for his only two friends.

He looked down at the little human on his lap. He could see the long red strings of hair sprout from her small head. Her slender figure was leaning into him in a relaxed manner. Her body structure was getting more appealing to him everyday. If he recalled his ´anatomy examination´ he could feel a strange feeling in his loins. He didn´t know what exactly this feeling was.

She tilted her head to look at the admiring Namek with her big brown sparkling eyes. He especially liked those brown depths. He could read a lot of emotions in those windows to the soul, while her face remained unchanged. He could blatantly stare in them, longer than necessary. He gave her a sly smile. It took a couple of seconds before she gently smiled back and turned her head to stare into the fire again.

Piccolo´s doubts surfaced in his mind again. Why was she so relaxed while sitting on the lap of a _monster? _A taker from many lives. In soul and body a stranger and a deviated creature compared to human beings. He couldn't believe she returned all those foreign feelings he had towards her, except a little friendship maybe. He just couldn´t comprehend it all.

'I want it to be like this forever. I've never felt safer in my entire life'. She sighed and closed her eyes. 'I'm having some wonderful and careless times with you Piccolo'. She squeezed his knee softly.

All the self conscious thoughts fled from his mind when Nova spoke those significant words to him.

It was the perfect moment. The green warrior closed his eyes to enjoy it. He reluctantly placed his large rough hand over her small and pink hand. He mentally noted to find a way to gather information about human attachments tomorrow.

A/N: Well, what do you think of it so far? It was hard to write this chapter. Next chapter there will be lime and lemon action!


	4. The Namek and his sexual ignorance

A/N: Well hello there everyone! A couple of people have added me to their story alert list. Very nice! I don't know if the lemon/lime is too explicit for this rating. If you think so, notify me, then I will edit this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don´t like to repeat myself. Does anyone know why you should write a disclaimer every chapter? Anyway, the only thing I own is a critical state of mind, and a frequent heart ache. Thus, I don't own Dragonball Z. I hope Akira Toriama is happy now.

This is going to be a very loooong, dramatic and perhaps complicated story. I've sketched this storyline involving other DBZ characters too eventually (Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan probably). On with the fic! I hope you'll enjoy it!

**The Namek and his sexual ignorance**

At precisely five o'clock, Piccolo shoved a small sleeping form off of him. He could see she slightly scowled through her tousled hair when they lost body contact. Nova curled up into a ball and mumbled his name softly. It was dark and chilly. Piccolo carefully straightened some capsule corp blankets and covered her – compared to his- tiny body. He searched for his cape and laid it on top of the blankets to make up for the absence of his body heat. The green Namek muttered something about damn fragile humans and then placed two fingers on his head.

Within a second he was surrounded by white buildings and skyscrapers. Satan city was still in a deep slumber. Piccolo flew off in search for a particular structure. The Namek realized he had forgotten his turban. He had been losing a lot of his usual concentration lately. He scolded at his distraction; That mysterious damn girl . His purple training gi was moving violently in the wind. His face wore a determent expression. But his mind was blurring slowly while he tried to calm his surfacing selfconscious state. He still wondered if it was all in his imagination that Nova seemed to like him back, in a romantic kind of way. Piccolo's eyes widened instantly. He had just indirectly acknowledged that she was special to him. _Very _special. He inhaled deeply while he tried to defog his mind of the emotion he suddenly felt coursing through his body. It had triggered that particular pressure on his chest again. It resembled nervousness faintly. He had felt this a couple times before the past week. It usually went paired with a slightly increased heart rate. He passed numerous structures and houses. Piccolo clenched his fists. He tried to fight his feelings. The same feelings that had guided him to Satan City. Maybe battling his emotions was useless, the puzzled Namek wondered. He concluded that he had fallen prey to a decease. A polluted state of body, mind and soul called _Love. _For the second time in his entire life, the mighty Namekian warrior had slightly opened his heart.

Piccolo continued to scan the center of the city and eventually found what he was looking for: The Library. The place where Gohan was often send to by his dominant mother to study. He teleported himself into the large gray building and found immediately the right department. The toilet. He searched for a sink and found it in the corner. He hadn't had his morning drink yet. He had once visited the bathroom in Gohan's house to withdraw himself from the yelling of his dominant mother. He drank and began sprinting through different area's of the library. He figured that he would have the most luck into the educational section.

He rummaged through multiple bookcases and collected two large books. Piccolo sighed. Luckily he had taught himself to read. He noticed the darkness slowly shifting to light through the windows. It almost seemed that the sun was struggling for freedom at the horizon. The temperature was slowly rising. He wondered how Nova was responding to his absence. He positioned himself on the ground with his legs crossed and opened the first book. Piccolo studied it intently. It was involving main themes and issues within friendship, relationship and marriage. The green alien was surprised by what he read. He hadn't thought that human attachments were so complicated. He also hadn't thought that relationships and love in general could be so strong and overpowering. It affected your life deeply. He quickly read two hundred pages. He had selected the information he wanted to devour. Then he threw the book back into a large bookcase containing old German literature. The bookcase collapsed into the next one with force.

Piccolo didn't pay any attention to it and poured his focus on the second book. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, the title was suitable for him. It read: 'Sex for dummies'. First he looked at the explanation and the functions of the human genitals. The learning Namek got puzzled immediately. Why were there so many lips on the female body? He was amazed at the amount of _erogenous_ zones the human body contained. While reading the book, the green Namek found himself astonished at what he read. He went trough multiple chapters about foreplay in general, manual sex, oral sex and intercourse. In his mind he had pictured all those acts involving him and Nova. He was beginning to feel strange again. A warm and tingling feeling spread through his loins. According to the book this was called a 'sexual arousal'. He noticed that while engaging sex, a stiff male genital was often required. He looked down at his own crotch. His purple training gi almost burst at the amount of pressure. The unexperienced alien felt relieved. He was capable of having sex. _Probably_...

On that same morning, a blue haired scientist was scanning her checklist, which was named 'people to invite, for the best reunion party ever, arranged by the fabulous Bulma Briefs'. She chuckled. It was only partially a joke. She already had the perfect dress in her mind for this special occasion. It dangerously revealed her back and half her thighs. The silver color matched brilliantly with her sparkling blue eyes. Even though she was getting old, she still had looks to kill, she concluded. Bulma aimed her eyes on her list again. She had to make sure she had invited everyone on it.

Goku & Chichi. Check.

Krillin & Android 18 & Marron. Check.

Gohan & Videl & Pan. Check

Vegeta. (Blackmail him into coming). Check.

Trunks & girlfriend. Check. She shamefully had forgotten her name.

Goten & maybe girlfriend? She was losing count on his short relationships.

Yamcha. Check

Piccolo. 'Hmmm...'

She gnawed on her pen. How could she reach him? Maybe Gohan would be willing to contact him. She absentmindedly looked for her cellphone in her purse.

With a lot freshly learned information and fantasy's clouding his mind, the green warrior instant transmissioned himself back to his trusted cave. His Gi still rustling from the impact of the transmission when he appeared at the front of his 'home'. He was facing his familiar curling stream now. The environment was quiet and the wind beamed penetratively on his head and bare arms. The vegetation in his part of the woods seemed unusually green and brilliant due to the amount of sunlight of the past month he noticed. The superior eyes of the alien searched for a red haired small creature. At the point when he decided to search for her ki inwardly, he instantly turned around at the sound of a small whimper. He hadn't expected her in the cave this time of the day. She was usually building up a fire before sun dawn due to the falling temperature. Piccolo noticed a small twinkle of the lowering sun reflection in a single tear on Nova's pale face. The Namek swallowed hard. She still looked beautiful.

'Where were you?'. Although she seemed sad, she sounded relieved.

Piccolo turned around. 'It's none of your concern.' He didn't raise his voice, but it still came out a little hostile he later realized.

'I was scared to death out here. Alone.'

Piccolo's self conscious thoughts were fueled by her last sentence. The green Namek gritted his teeth. Maybe it was all an illusion. All that she wanted was to secure her physical safety probably.

'Well I wasn't planning on playing nurse and bodyguard forever!' He spat. 'Apparently that's all I'm good for!' He turned around angrily to blast a couple of nearby rocks.

'No' she answered sadly. The green alien calmed down a little. He had to get a hold of himself. His emotions were feeding his behavior, something he had always hated about humans. The small girl suddenly walked closer to him with an uncertain look in her hazel eyes. Piccolo could feel an awkward tension building up between them. His confusion was evident on his face. Then Nova lifted herself high on her toes and tilted her head to place a featherlight kiss on a pair of emerald lips.

The Namek was simply dumbstruck. His eyes widened at the strange but ecstatic feeling rushing through his body. He sucked his lungs full of air in the process. Nova searched his face franticly for any other sign than shock. Their eyes met again. Piccolo couldn't sort out his feelings. His body was aching for body contact with the little creature. In an impulse he experimentally wrapped his large hands around her small waist and pressed her against his body. He had lifted her off the ground and now looked her straight in the eye expectantly. The little redhead searched his features again and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Piccolo felt their hearts pounding in their chests. At almost the exact same time they locked their lips together softly and uncertain. The doubts terrorizing the soul of the Namek were slowly fading away. Nova closed her eyes. Piccolo remained to stare at her intently. His first kiss. He had read about it. Those books said it would sweep you off your feet. This was an understatement for Piccolo. Contradicting thoughts were twirling around in his head. She was kissing him. Kissing a _monster. _Nova slowly deepened the kiss by licking his lips, silently begging for entrance. He gave into it and imitated the movements of her lips and softly participating tongue. A moan escaped from two pink lips. On that moment, all Piccolo's self loathing commentary and other thoughts had ebbed away in his mind finally. He was busy drowning in the sweet taste of a delicate kiss. Nova pulled away and looked him in the eye lovingly.

'Tomorrow I will tell you what I'm so afraid of'.

Piccolo only nodded in response. He was in a daze. He coulns't comprehend what was happening to him. He stared deeply into her eyes for a moment. Her eyes told him that she longed for him.

'I...I think that I'm in love with you...' she stammered. 'I want to stay here...with you'.

'Then stay'.

(A/N: lemon (or lime?) alert! Please notify me if you think it is too explicit for this rating. Then I will edit my chapter)

He pulled her into a kiss again. There was only this moment. There was nothing else. Before he knew it he found himself on top of the attractive female on the rocky cave ground. Two small hands were discovering his broad muscled chest while he was stroking a slender waist. His painfully throbbing member pushed hard against her thigh. This time she moaned louder. Their kiss grew more passionately and the human female pressed herself against the quivering Namek. He could tell by her breathing and the noises she was making, that she had entered an aroused state. He recognized the symptoms from the book 'Sex for dummies'. While kissing, Nova cupped his cheek and began stroking a muscled thigh with her other hand. The green warrior growled loudly. She was clearly initiating sex, he noted. He decided to take this matter in his own hands. The unexperienced alien slowly began stroking two large erogenous zones. Breasts. The little redhead arched her back and moaned loudly. Piccolo pulled up her shirt and tore off her bra. His high arousal was pushing the limits. It became almost unbearable. Two jade fingers began softly stroking the left mound of the small human, making sure their pointy nails wouldn't scratch her skin. He pulled away from their kiss and lowered his mouth to her right nipple. He licked it lightly before he closed is mouth around it entirely. Nova moaned and dug her nails into his back. The green Namek noted it was all going well so far. He lightly placed a trail of kisses down her stomach and started to massage her thighs trough her jeans. He noticed her wounds and bruises were healing well. He avoided them with his mouth though. The little girl twisted in his grasp. Piccolo immediately stopped, afraid he had done something wrong. He searched her dazed features bewildered.

'Please continue' She begged with a whisper. She tried to steady her breathing.

The unexperienced alien proceeded and tried to unbutton her jeans. He horribly failed. The Namek growled out of irritation and ripped the button off. Nova suppressed a small laugh and slid out of her jeans in a smooth manner. Two milky slender legs were exposed to him. He took a moment to smell her arousal while he was devouring her body with his pitch black eyes. He started to trail his fingers down her thighs. He could tell that he controlled her arousal. He lowered himself to kiss the seems of her black simple thong. Nova moaned repeatedly and wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He ripped off her thong with both hands. He was not in the mood to meddle with ridiculous human clothing anymore. He waited for her response with an innocent look on his face.

She managed to smile through her highly excited state.´You are torturing me Piccolo! And you know it! She tugged on his left pointy ear to accentuate her statement.

The green Namek grinned devilishly. He looked at the sight right in front of his nose. It looked soft, It smelled appealing. It was bald. Strange...When he had examined her, he could have sworn there had been a small brown fur down there. He tentatively flicked his tongue over two swollen lips. Nova arched her back again and a groin escaped from her throat. These folds had a strange but arousing taste. His actions caused a pleasant reaction to himself and to the female under him, he noted. He dove in again and searched with his tongue for a ´clitoris´. When he had found the tiny erect body part he began slowly circling it. Nova´s moans grew louder and encouraged him even more by pressing herself against him. He noticed that she responded heavily to rhythmic movements. Like the book had suggested, he slowly build up the pressure by moving slightly faster. Nova couldn´t take it anymore. After a few minutes she cried his name and climaxed. The very excited Namek felt her sweet juices flooding into his mouth.

Nova didn't give herself the time to diminish her panting. She kissed him lightly on the lips and embraced him with all her limbs. She softly began stroking his aching member trough his Gi. Piccolo growled low in his throat. The seductive girl tried to slid off his Gi. Piccolo instantly panicked. He threw her off of him and instantly took off in to the clear sky, leaving a puzzled Nova behind.

A/N: I've been experimenting on my writingstyle. I tried to write this chapter a little more descriptive. (thanks to a very nice reviewer!). I'm trying to improve my writing. So which chapter of this story do you like the most? Please tell me! It would help me a great deal!

Thank you for reading!


	5. The Namek and The Demon King

Disclaimer: sigh! Here it comes then...I do not own DBZ! I DO own Nova! She's mine muhuwaahahaha...

Chapter 5 - The Namek and the Demon King

_'I'_m not a weak human. I don't need attachments that blemish my state of mind through emotions. It soils my routine, my serenity, my being. These affections made me forget who I truly am. An Namek. I am asexual. I am deceiving myself. I've let the earth influence my thoughts. Let the human habits and instincts affect my true self.

But why do I crave it so much then?'

Piccolo shot through the darkening sky. Violent wind rustling and twirling around him. His form rigid, robust. Out of his pitch black eyes escaped anger, confusion and desperation though. A train of contradicting thoughts never leaving his mind. His ki fluctuating dangerously and his heart pounding in his chest. His anger fed on his intertwined emotions. His clenched fists were itching from aggression. His powerful jaws ground together in agitation. He needed to gain the control on his emotions, to neutralize his confusion, to release his anger. He felt his muscles swell at the intense increase of power building up inside his body which was shown by appalling licking flames of ki almost burning his skin. Then it hit him.

Gohan.

With fierce force a blow of fresh energy coursed through his veins. In ten minutes the raging Namek stood on the doorstep of the second Son Residence. He sensed that Gohan and his wife and daughter were sleeping. On the top of his lungs, Piccolo shouted the name of his former pupil. After a second he angrily banged on the door, knocking it out of its sockets in the process. A groggy Gohan in his pyjama's came running downstairs. Shock was apparent on his features. Before he could open his mouth to ask his former teacher why he had knocked down the door, he received a quick punch to the eye, effectively silencing him.

'Just listen to me brat! I need you to help me release my anger! Fight me now!'

Gohan tensed, but nodded after seeing silent desperation flashing through his eyes. The ki that Piccolo was radiating was dangerously high. Yellow electricity cracks circled around him. His teacher obviously needed his help by blowing off steam. Piccolo had stuck valuable time in the full grown demi sayjin when he was younger to free the warrior inside of him. During fighting Vegeta and Nappa he had saved his life. It was only fair to do something in return for once. Piccolo's powerlevel sky rocked while he waited impatiently for Gohans answer.

'Alright then. At least let me put on my Gi.'

Gohan received another punch to his his head he hadn't seen coming. He scolded at himself for being still half asleep and not into shape. Blood was forming on his split lip. Gohan scowled. What was going on with Piccolo? In the mean time the Namek slowly walked backwards and started forming a large kiball in to his hands. Gohan quickly turned super sayjin to withstand whatever Piccolo had in mind for him tonight. He had to dodge the ki ball with both his arms crossed in front of his chest. It left painful burn marks on his olive skin. It would have hit the house otherwise. Piccolo was clearly losing control over his actions. Shocked green eyes met a pair of pitch black ones, covered in a reddish gleam. The demi saiyin caught a whiff of a new scent coming off from his former teacher. Was it a womans?!

'Piccolo what wrong with you?! You could've hit the house with Pan and Videl in it!!'

A sly smile appeared on two emerald lips. His eyes shone devilishly. His muscles bulging with power. His fangs showing. His ki continued to increase. Gohan recognized Piccolo's old appearance immediately. Panic started to build up in his chest.

'Shit'. Gohan knocked Piccolo with a strong blow into a mountain, buying time to warn Videl and Pan. He found them staring out of the kitchen window with looks of awe on their faces. Videl was hugging Pan tightly.

'Gohan, what is going on with him?!'

' Videl. You must listen to me. There is something wrong with Piccolo and I think you should alarm Vegeta'. Videl nodded firmly and started looking for her cellphone with a still very young Pan on her right arm.

Goha grimaced. This was going to be ugly. Piccolo clearly lost control over his Demon side. He wondered what had triggered him. He needed Vegeta's help because he knew he wasn't in good enough shape to stop this 'old Piccolo'. If his father hadn't chosen to stay in afterlife he would have call-

Gohans train of thoughts was rudely stopped with a kick to the stomach. He bit down on his tongue, drawing blood from it. He suddenly realized Piccolo was standing in his _house. _The demi sayjin quickly powered up and delivered two swift kicks to Piccolo's ribcage, effectively swinging him through a wall. He noticed there was a drastic increase of strength in Piccolo's blows by the throbbing pain spreading through his abdomen. He swiftly wiped off some red thick liquid dripping down his jaw with the back of his hand. If he only could turn easily into super saiyin two. He powered up to dodge Piccolo's furious punches and kicks. A fresh wave of panic washed over him by realizing he maybe wasn't strong enough to protect his family...He had a very rough time evoking his true power with beings he _loved._ And Piccolo was his best friend. He briefly wondered what was taking Vegeta so long. Gohan shielded his body with all his strength from relentless beatings. The alienated eyes of the Namek practically spat fire at the demi saiyan.

Piccolo growled while clenching his teeth. 'Lets skip the warm up'. And with a roar he landed a flying kick on Gohans already sore chest. The demi saiyin flew into the ground, breaking a couple of large rocks in the process. Piccolo looked pleased with his perfected kick. There was only one thing on his mind: Destruction. All other feelings and thoughts had been banished by it. A white ki ball sprang to life above a large green hand. Gohan widened his eyes, one of them was already turning black. Piccolo grinned evilly. At exactly the right moment, Piccolo fell to the ground unconscious. Vegeta had Piccolo knocked out with one of his best punches. Gohan detected a smug expression on his face.

'You should train more often brat.' Vegeta received a scowl from the younger saiyin.

'Took you long enough'. Gohan mumbled, ashamed that he wasn't able to protect his family and himself on his own.

The green Namek slowly slipped into consciousness again. The world was spinning and the back of his head hurt a lot. Where was he? What was going on? He slowly sat up. He could faintly remember flying to Gohans house. He looked around and saw Gohan and Vegeta standing in a fighting stance, obviously alarmed by his waking. Gohan detected nothing of what he had seen ten minutes ago in Piccolo's eyes. He sighed with relief and dropped his fighting stance. Vegeta remained to stood his guard on the other hand.

A raspy sound erupted from a jade throat. 'What has happened?'.

Gohan smiled at his old friend. He had changed into the normal gruff Piccolo again. 'You went ballistic'. He simply explained.

Piccolo widened his eyes in disbelief. Fragments of memories flooded into his mind. He hung his head in regret and shame. He had let the Demon inside of him taken over control, almost killing his former pupil.

Vegeta looked at him sternly and almost sympathetically. 'You need to work things out with that woman of yours.'. He smirked at the puzzled Namek. 'Her smell is all over you. Maybe you need to accept the way things are. I've been there before'. The sound of Vegeta's rough deep voice stopped abruptly, on the moment he shot into the dark night. Gohan had watched the two old 'bad guys' intently. He decided to remain silent. He had smelled the woman on Piccolo too and he didn't know how to react to this new development.

Piccolo tried to stand up, even though his head was still spinning. Even in this ´drunken state´, he could see that Videl was rushing over to her husband with a very worried expression on her face. She hugged him and watched Gohans injuries closely. She wiped away some blood and dirt off his neck. She whispered in his ear that she had been afraid she would have lost him. Gohan grabbed her reassuringly by the waist in return. She loved him a lot Piccolo concluded. He briefly wondered how Nova would react to such a situation.

Piccolo finally had managed to empty his head and turned his back on them. He cleared his throat before speaking to Gohan.

´I´m sorry Gohan. It won´t happen again´. His surprisingly calm spoken words lingered in the ambiance of the scene. Without seeking eye contact, the cooled off Namek shot into the air.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Piccolo placed a few reluctant steps towards a small sleeping form. He felt relieved when he discovered she had fallen a sleep. Nova was lying on her back, wrapped in a couple of thick capsule cooperation blankets. A few moon strings accentuated her pale appearance. He studied her features intently. Her eyebrows were slightly knitted together. His eyes lingered on her cheek bones, stained with dried salty tears.

The former Demon King sighed. A little sting in his chest made him aware of a new feeling that was slightly resembling regret. Maybe this was what humans called guilt? He had left her alone, half of the night. Probably cold and scared to death. He wondered how he could have been so careless in losing control. He had hurt his only two friends in his own confusion.

He lifted the blankets and crawled next to her. He pressed her cold body against his hard muscles. He flared his ki to w arm the air around them. Nova didn't stirr. She only mumbled something unintelligible. Piccolo drifted off into sleep, giving in to exhaustion.

Maybe Vegeta was right...

A/N: How will Nova react to Piccolo's absence? Is Piccolo really capable of having sex or has it all been a sexual illusion for the thus far asexual Namek so far? Does Gohan want to see his former teacher ever again? I won't update until I have 5 more reviews!

Thanks for reading!


	6. The Namek and his sexual orientation

A/N: sorry that it took me so long to update! I currently don't have Internet, so I wasn't able to update. Next to that, I had to write this chapter without dictionary, so it took me some time to write it. I had to think hard on some words :P

**Shade Trenicin**: glad you liked it. There will be more fights!

**Sanna**: there are too few stories about Piccolo! So that's why I wanted to write one :)

**Cheeky half- demon**: glad you liked the chapter.

**Ma Jr**.: yes, I think he is going to lose his demonside more often.

**Anonymous**: yes you are right! I'm insecure about my writing and I want to improve it. (This is my first fic) So that's why I want some reviews. Pretty lousy excuse huh * blushes *

**KID WHO NEEDS MORE FANFLASH**: thanks a lot for your review! It was motivating! Well here is the next chapter.

**Lissiechan: **thanks! There will be more comments coming from Vegeta!

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Namek and his sexual orientation**

Piccolo watched the puffy white clouds in the air shaped in various strange objects. One little cloud in particular was a darker shade of gray, that mysteriously contrasted with the bright blue sky. The oddly still blossoming vegetation seemed greener than usual again. The air was quickly warming up. Only the wind that was slicing through the trees and beating against his skin, reminded him of the upcoming fall. He aimed his attention to the silent sleeping form a couple of meters away from him, like he had done a dozen times the past morning. He had done some stupid things last night. The Namekian warrior shook his head unconsciously in an attempt at losing these feelings of regret. He wondered how she was going to react when she would wake up.

As on cue, Nova threw the covers off and hastily stormed past him to the nearest stream. She hadn't shown her face, but Piccolo could tell she wasn't smiling. Maybe he deserved this treatment. He had left her alone all night, while he knew that she was terrified of being alone. And on top of that, he had fled from her like a scared mouse, chased by a cat. He had panicked at her ministrations on his his groin. The green alien hadn't known to respond to her. Overwhelming feelings of desire and lust had been coursing through his entire Namekian Body. He had always thought that his race had an asexual orientation. It was strange then, that he reacted so eager to her touches, her scent and her body. He just wanted to devour her somehow. At the same time, he was afraid of Nova's reaction to his appearance. She hadn't witnessed the pink body patterns on his abdomen before. Panic had washed over him, he had needed to escape these new sensations and these feelings of embarrassment. He sighed dispirited. He had acted weak. He clenched his fists out of self loathing. He probably had broke the fragile mutual attachment between him and the human female. He was the destroyer of the young strings that formed a bond through their souls. He kicked a large hole in the ground out of frustration. The green Namek watched the dust fly in the air and slowly descent. Even though Nova had awoken lots of self conscious fears and troubles in his mind, it had also filled the empty void he had constantly felt since he was born. He had lost her. Something he had been afraid of since their first kiss subconsciously. It was a self fulfilling prophesy. He had thought that he would scare her away by showing his alien body. He had left her and pushed her away by leaving her all alone. Piccolo looked at the sky again. Maybe it was for the best after all. He had been a slave to his fears and desires the past 10 days. Like all those ignorant humans.

He looked down at his torn purple Gi, or what was left of it. The color was barely noticeable through all the smudges of blood and dirt. He remembered his actions when he had lost control over his demon side in his very troubled and confused state. Something that he had been trying to suppress the last fifteen years. He had hurt Gohan. Something he regretted dearly too. He wondered how he was going to make this up to his former pupil. Maybe Gohan never wanted to see him again because he had lost all his trust or he would be perhaps scared for his family's safety. A bittered smile crept up his lips. He had lost it all in one stupid night.

Piccolo looked around. Strange. He had sworn he had felt a near by human ki. He sighed. It was probably just his imagination. He had copying a trait of Nova. She was always hysterically looking around for who knows what. She had promised yesterday that she would explain her queer habit today. He shook his head. He deeded to clear his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the mean time a certain Bluehaired scientist was busy arranging all sorts of delicious foods to serve on her upcoming party.

'How many people will attend your party Madam?'

Bulma was feverishly searching for the quest list, so she could estimate the amounts of food on the number of saiyans. She rummaged through some drawers with one hand, because she was holding her cellphone too. The bluehaired goddess grinned evilly when she stumbled on some pictures taken on their holiday where Vegeta was cuddling a small bluehaired girl in his sleep on the couch. Those were the pictures she was going to use against Vegeta so she could blackmail him into co-

'Madam?'

'One moment please'

Finally, in the top drawer of her desk, she found her list. She studied it intently before she made her decision.

'Wel...uhm...count on 50 to 60 people'.

'Okay. Everything will be delivered six O'clock on the day itself Madam'.

'Good. Goodbye'.

'Goodbye Madam'.

Bulma threw her cell in her purse and looked at her list again. Her eyes lingered on the last name on it. Had Gohan contacted that withdrawn alien yet?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Five minutes later the Namekian warrior was standing perfectly still under the waterfall which poured great amounts of water over him, far out of Nova's human sight. His powerful naked body covered in scars and fresh bruises had been washed clean in a half a minute. But Piccolo had intended to wash away his troubled mind. He was failing miserably. He sank down on an underwater rock nearby to meditate. Only his broad shoulders towered above the clear water. Another flow of images from last night entered his head. Being deep in thought, the Namek hadn't expected a swift slap to the face. Out of reflex, Piccolo pulled his intruder into a death grip before you could even blink. To late, Piccolo discovered that he was suffocating a small red haired female who was staring at him in anguish. He quickly let go of her, but had to catch Nova's hand before she could hit his cheek again. Within a split second Piccolo realized they were both naked and that they were surrounded by clear water. He quickly covered his lower body with his arm.

'What do you think you are doing? You're such an idiotic human, I could have killed you!' Piccolo scowled at her. Nova on the other hand, was trying to frown as deep as possible to match Piccolo's scowl.

'Well, you could have get me killed last night by running away from me!! If you don't feel anything for me, you might as well say so right now! Then I will leave this place and never look back!'

Piccolo was taken aback by this. Was she initiating that she was still willing to stay with him, and that she was doubting his feelings for her? He could understand her logic. She had probably felt abandoned by him. The green Namek shook his head in response. 'No, that's not the point.' He sighed. How was he going to explain this to her? Nova seemed a bit relieved by his answer, but he could tell that she wasn't reassured yet.

He sighed. 'Why are you still here Nova?'. The green Namek looked dejected. It took him a whole lot of strength and courage to ask her that. It was something he had only dared to guess until now.

Nova looked puzzled. 'I already told you yesterday. I have fallen in love with you'.

'But how could you love such a monster?' Piccolo sounded bittered. There. He had finally asked her. He bewildered searched her features for a reaction.

The red haired human widened her eyes. She cupped his green cheeks with her palms. 'You are not a monster Piccolo! Don't you dare think of yourself that way!' She had sounded almost mad for some reason. A burden fell off of the chest of the emerald warrior. Nova softly kissed him on the lips. 'I've dreamed of someone like you, Piccolo. My love for you is like the eternal shining of a star'. A wave of nervousness and joy fluttered through his stomach.

Piccolo tore his eyes away form two puffy pink lips to look at her eyes thoughtfully. 'But stars die eventually...' His rough voice had been diminished to a soft low sound coming from his throat. She still hadn't entirely convinced him. But the warrior also knew that she wasn't going to take away his troubles with only a couple of sentences.

Nova let go of his cheeks and turned her intense gaze to the rippling water that surrounded them. She sighed deeply. 'I don't know what I could do to show you that I want to stay with you forever...'. She settled two bright hazel eyes on two onyx ones again. 'But what do you think of _me? _Without that information, this discussion is pointless. So please tell me now'. There was a flash of insecurity and hope disposed in her eyes.

Piccolo felt like he was being trapped between his own stubbornness and shyness. How was he going to respond to that? It was hard for him to show his feelings, but he had a premonition that he was going to lose her anyway if he wasn't going to answer her question.

'I...I...'. The unexperienced Namek sighed deeply again. Nova stared at him patiently, but Piccolo could sense that all her muscles were tensing up. His eyes lingered for a moment on her softly floating breast in the water. Piccolo hesitated again before he answered her question. 'I think I return your feelings...' The muscles of the fragile human immediately loosened. But the Namek wasn't through with his saying yet. 'But I'm asexual'. There. He had said that too. He was probably going to lose her anyway now he had told her, but at least she didn't have to find out herself.

Nova started laughing. Her big breast heaved back and forth from the force of her laughter. 'What?! You asexual?!' A fit of laughter washed over her again.

Piccolo clearly couldn't find the humor in it. So he started to growl in an attempt to silence her.

A few snickers unwillingly escaped from her mouth, before the red haired female could pull herself together. Only a knowing smile remained on her flawless face. Piccolo guessed that she had figured out what the main reason of his leaving yesterday was.

'I don't believe that! You were clearly aroused yesterday! Let's find out what happens if I touch you.'

Piccolo grew more confused by the minute. It made him angry. 'It's the sexual orientation of my entire race!' Nova hadn't been frightened by his shouting and was slowly stepping closer to the Namekian warrior. Piccolo couldn't read her intentions. He decided to await her actions, though she made him nervous at the same time.

(Lemon alert!)

Within a second he felt her small body pressed into his. At that same moment he held his breath subconsciously. The human female softly removed his arm around his abdomen before trying to pull him out of the water. Piccolo decided to give in. The Namek exhaled. He should fight his weaknesses. On the shore Nova pushed him slowly to the ground while their eyes remained locked together. Cold grass tickled their hot bodies. Piccolo felt his breathing and heart rate speed up. He wondered what she was going to do with him. He felt their dripping wet bodies contact again. Nova was lying on top of him and began lightly kissing his cheek where she had hit him earlier. She gently pressed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Piccolo closed his eyes to enjoy all the feelings that were rushing through his mind and body. He felt her soft breasts wedged into his hard chest and her creamy legs entangled with his right leg. Her flat stomach and undulating pelvis connected with his. That familiar tingling in his groin rose up again. Their kiss grew more passionate and Piccolo made a disappointed sound when the female broke their familiar lip lock. It was something they had done the day before, and that had calmed the Namek a little. She winked at him before she started nibbling at his neck. The eyes of the Namek grew wide. This was nice he concluded. Nova hungrily devoured his earlobe of his pointy ear, his collarbone and his muscled chest. She flicked her tongue lightly around his nipples. Piccolo tried to suppress the moans that were caused by the attractive female on top of him. Soft sounds were already erupting from his throat. Nova made sure she wouldn't miss a single inch of skin while she was slowly making a hot trail down his abdomen. Piccolo vaguely noticed that Nova didn't seemed to be shocked by the strange patterns on his stomach. The tingling feeling was being intensified by the second and was spreading throughout his entire body. A loud growl escaped from his mouth when Nova started stroking his thighs and she began licking the area around his member. He was totally forgetting the dilemma about his sexual orientation at this point. He had to grip her shoulders when she proceeded torturing him by licking his shaft, _very slowly._ He had to restrain himself from bucking his hips. She then encircled her hand around the shaft and placed the tip in her mouth. Again, slowly, very slowly she started soft movements with her tongue while she was thrusting her hand up and down. An explosion of hot sensations and tingles spread through the Nameks body. Piccolo started moaning rhythmically in response to Nova's movements. His grip on her shoulders tightened, while the little female on top of him started building up the pace. Her entire mouth now enclosed around the head, mimicking the movements of her hand skillfully. The Namek felt his body respond heavily. He could barely maintain control over his limbs. This was all becoming too much for the Namekian warrior. Paired with a long stretched moan, Piccolo experienced his first orgasm. Waves of pleasure washed over him, while Nova tried to finish the sexual treatment by preparing to swallow what was about to come her way. To Nova's surprise, it never came.

Piccolo's breath halted when he realized she had done this before. Jealousy began rushing through his veins for a split second. He remained calm though. He was still recovering from his second sexual experience. Nova settled herself on the Namekian stomach with a grin plastered on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two eyes had been settled of the couple for over 15 minutes. The human slowly withdrew himself from the bushes and plants he had been hiding in. He had seen enough. Enough to form a plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'I told you you weren't asexual!'

Piccolo, who was still trying to steady his breathing scowled at her, but at the same time he knew she was right. He had to ask Dende about this subject later if he wanted to find out. He aimed his attention back to the naked female on sitting on top of him. She was such a beautiful creature he concluded. No wonder she had sexual experience. But he didn't like the idea of some lousy human male touching _his _Nova.

'It was surprised about your orgasm though. I had expected some sort of an ejaculation, but it never came. Then I realized you don't have any balls!' She crossed her arms smugly.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Asexual or not, he wasn't able to reproduce with another human.

'It's a good thing my pure and powerful blood isn't able to mix with some ridiculous fragile human liquid!'.

Nova smacked him playfully on the chest before her lips turned into a pout and her eyes grew innocent.

'And what about _me_ Picci?'

Piccolo sighed. She had called him Picci again. His eyes widened when he sensed something coming their way.

'No'.

Nova seemed a little hurt. 'What?! Why?'.

'Gohan is coming.' The Namek stated simply.

'Who?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: HA! He's still a virgin! And to whom belong those two spying eyes? What will happen to that party Bulma is plannen? Find out in the following chappies! This time I won't torment you with the demand for a certain amount of reviews, but I would appreciate it highly!


	7. The Namek and the Encounter

Helleuh there, Piccolo lovers.

I HAVE TIME AND THUS I WILL FINALLY CONTINUE MY WRITING! I'VE MISSED IT SO MUCH!

I'm sorry, I won't ever demand for reviews again! * ducks for a flying tomato *I did however get a lot :) Thank you guys! It means a lot to me. Well it's been too long since I've updated. I kinda got into a wrestling match with the plot line...I've changed my writing style too. For the better I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I just HATE disclaimers...they always state the obvious. Akira Toriyama is smart and rich. I apparently am not *cries*.

And another thing, I've decided to introduce Nova's inner speech. I just had to block that out in previous chapters because it would have revealed her past.

OoOoO

**Chapter 7 - The Namek and the Encounter**

A warm and content feeling washed over him. He had just experienced his first orgasm. A matter he thought he wouldn't ever be capable of. His eyes lazily opened to look at the creature on top of him. The one and only object of his affection. Her milky legs, folded delicately around him and trapping him at the same time were in his view first. His gaze followed the subtle lines of supple muscles up to her hips. Her soft stomach and round breasts stood slightly arched in an angle and made her shoulders look even more delicate and fragile he concluded. Beautiful red long strands enveloped her face and stood in a triangle of contrasts with a still slightly black bruise on her shoulder and the white porcelain skin surrounding it. The sun extended his rays throughout the leaves of the trees and lightened up her endless big orbs, which he so easily got lost in. She looked absolutely outstanding beautiful to him. Every little detail, from the clinging, still wet lashes surrounding her eyes, to the pointy toes on her feet mesmerized him. He basked in the moment for a few seconds. However, the entrancing creature on top of him didn't look like she was enjoying this situation as much as he did considering that her eyebrows were tightly knitted together. He chuckled inwardly. She didn't want to be deprived from the pleasure she had given him just a minute ago, he guessed.

''Tell me who that Gohan person is!'' Her demanding tone was interlaced with fear.

His eyes widened, quickly searching for a particularly ki. He had forgotten for a few seconds that his former pupil was heading their way and now was awfully close to their current location. In a swift motion, he scooped up a protesting Nova and teleported himself to his cave. He dropped his object of love not too gently on the ground and threw the first clothing that he found into a very flabbergasted face. He had slipped himself into his purple gi within a half a second. Nova bewilderedly looked at the white clothing that Piccolo had thrown into her face and tried to find the holes to correctly stuck in her head and limbs. She frantically bobbed in her head first, but she got stuck with her right arm. She tried to jerk on the white fabric with her other arm to pull the garment into place. For the impatient Namek it was all going terribly slow and in an blink of an eye he had forced the garment down onto her body. The only problem was that Nova's right arm had failed to cooperate with his intentions. Why wasn't the damn thing complying? He tried to pull on her elbow to force it out of the purposed hole, but it was too late.

''Piccolo?'' With an incredulous expression on his face Gohan halted before the cave. Four evenly shocked eyes stared back at him. The former demon stood there pulling on the arm of a bewildered girl, with terror written all over his face. Next to that, the girl was wearing a very short skimpy dress. Her body was tightly squeezed because of one arm that got stuck inside and stretched the fabric to the brink of tearing. Words could not describe the extraordinary awkward situation he had just walked in. With a familiar Son gesture he tried to save the uncomfortable situation. He placed a hand behind his head and casted out a nervous laugh.

''Wow Piccolo! I didn't know you had company!''

For split second, Gohan thought he saw flames burning in his former teachers eyes. Then they mysteriously changed into sorrow for a split second.

Piccolo noticed the absence of bruises and injuries. Gohan had to take a sensu bean he concluded. Because of _his _destructing impulses_. _He quickly pushed aside his thoughts. He would deal later with it. Suddenly he realized just in what kind of position he was in, and more importantly _Nova's _position. Piccolo roughly pulled a gasping Nova behind his broad back and gritted his teeth to prevent him from cursing at his former pupil. He didn't want to act too hostile after what had happened the night before. He held Nova firmly to hold her still. She growled irritated and slapped his back half-playfully, but the green Namek shook her swiftly to silence her. He trusted Gohan, he just didn't want him to see _his _Nova dressed in a midthigh very tight tanktop, that even showed off her curves a little more extra because of her straining arm. He directed his gaze to his former pupil again to examine his reaction to the situation.

Gohan utterly failed to comprehend this situation. Not even was Piccolo holding an almost naked female, he also let her slap him without punching her back instantly. Piccolo decided to end this awkward silence with a large snarl.

''What do you want?''

Gohan blinked a couple of times to find his focus again. He knew better than to question his former teacher about the mysterious girl. Every cell in his body just screamed out of curiosity, but he unwillingly decided to get straight to the point after eying the malice Piccolo was directing towards him.

''Well...I'm just here to invite you to Bulma's party that takes place tomorrow evening. And she told me to give you this note'' Gohan reluctantly handed over the small piece of paper to the Namek. He seemed very angry. He perceived this emotion from the look of the heavily knitted green skin above is eyes, where his eyebrows would have been if he would have been human. He briefly wondered how it was possible that two entirely different races, originated zillion light years away, could have had developed the same facial expressions.

Piccolo folded out the note and tried to decipher the handwriting. The letters all looked round and plump, which fueled his irritation even more.

_'Dear Piccolo,_

_Bring you know who too. Make sure she gets the capsules Gohan will give you. _

_Bulma_'

He almost could hear her say it with her bossy screeching voice. Piccolo rumpled the paper in his fist and threw it angrily on the ground.

''No! I will not attend to such nonsense!'' He crossed his arms defiantly.

Gohan's face faltered. He didn't know what Piccolo had read, but he assumed he was talking about the party. He had expected this reaction though.

''Please Piccolo! I thought it would be a nice occasion to catch up and maybe have a little spar. And you're just a member of the gang as I am. It's a party thrown especially for us''. Gohan tried to persuade him with his cheeriness, but it wasn't helping considering Piccolo's foul expression.

Piccolo wanted to reply with a snippy comment he had been holding in, but was interrupted by a soft voice behind his back.

''Will there be nice people?'' Nova tilted her head to the side to take a glimpse of Gohan.

Gohan smiled. ''Yes! Except for one man, he's even grumpier than Piccolo most of the time'' They laughed together, with an angry Namek in the middle of it. Great, they already had formed a team against him Piccolo thought sourly.

''SILENCE! It is not important because I am NOT going!''

His outburst had effectively silenced them. Only crickets interrupted the almost anesthetically quiet forest for ten seconds. Gohan did not look Piccolo in his furious black eyes, because he had known he had crossed an invisible line. Piccolo's weird behavior from last night entered the surface of the young Saiyins mind. His attempt to silence them was just a feeble extract of his pityless eruption from last night. Piccolo had completely returned to his old self again he concluded relieved. Nova was the first who dared to speak again.

''Well maybe you should reconsider it.'' She added softly.

''No'' He answered bluntly and crossed his arms in a defiant way. Great, now I have two stupid weaklings nagging on my head about this stupid party he thought.

Then Nova's tone changed. ''Piccolo PLEASE let's go! It's an awful long time ago I have been in touch with nice people!'' I've never met nice people actually, she added bitterly in her mind.

Piccolo looked sideways to hide his slightly hurt expression at Nova's last comment. Was he alone not good enough for her, like she was for him? Or was it in her human nature to chronically communicate about nonsense with other weaklings? Gohan observed Piccolo's demeanors closely The mysterious female apparently had triggered some sort of emotion within his former sensei he could not decipher. Besides last night, he had never seen Piccolo so emotional moved by any other human. He was holding that girl calmly against him and it almost looked like he was used to it.

Piccolo sighed finally. Nova tilted her head to the side to look Gohan in the eye again. They silently exchanged a small smile, both knowing that Piccolo had given in. Nova jumped up and down almost freeing herself out of Piccolo's grasp.

Gohan knew it was time to go, before he would say something that would change Piccolo's mind. He let himself float for a few seconds to say goodbye.

'Maybe you'll introduce your friend properly tomorrow Piccolo'. He earned a growl for that comment. Gohan threw three capsules towards him. Piccolo caught them easily and watched his former pupil fly off. Nova looked amazed at the trail of dust Gohan had left behind. So this young friend of Piccolo possessed super powers too. He seemed trustworthy, but you can never be too careful though, she concluded. With her mind elsewhere, she folded her arms, to subconsciously protect herself. Piccolo turned around abruptly and looked sternly in her eyes to intimidate her a little. He wanted to put an end to a couple of question marks that had been bothering him constantly for the last weeks in his mind.

''We are going to the party, if you tell me where you come from and what has happened to you. You promised yesterday you would tell me''

Nova's eyes widened when memories from the past year flooded into her mind again. 'I...I honestly don't know Piccolo' She answered truthfully. 'All I know is that I woke up in a locked room on a bed a year ago. Since then, unfamiliar people have been experimenting on me. I don't know the purpose of those experiments'. She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. She wanted to suppress the emotions that were raised within her being when certain memories formed images in front of her frightened eyes. She failed anyhow. Tears started forming in her hazel orbs, but they never slipped pass her eyelids. After a short pause she had obtained the structure in her mind again. She continued her story by describing experiments that had been performed on her brain and body.

''After they had done numerous experiments with needles, terrible sounds, and different fitness equipment, 'they' placed me in another room, with red marks on the sheets. I had tried to escape before, so they put a guard next to my room to keep a eye on me.''

Piccolo listened intently to every tone, every word and every sentence that flooded in shreds from her mouth. He gripped her shoulders to urge her to go on.

''All I know is that the first series of experiments contained research to my stamina possibilities. What came next was the research to how my healing mechanism was functioning'. Nova swallowed hard. The tears on her eyelids that had been threatening to fall down, spilled softly on her cheeks, almost wearingly. She had been trying to hold them in. Shock hit Piccolo when he linked the horrible injuries when he had first found her to the story of her past she was telling on this moment. He gripped her shoulders harder and clenched his teeth at the same time. Her embittered eyes shone brilliantly in his face, reminding him to stay calm and let her tell him what needed to be told.

Nova didn't want to discuss the diet that she dreaded the most out of all the tortures she experienced. But she had to, she silently concluded.

''The diet''. She inhaled and exhaled a lungful of air, to cool her twirling emotions, gripping and clawing at the pit of her stomach.

''The diet varied. Most of the time the food was repulsive, but they made sure I ate it. I struggled at first, before they strapped me on a chair and plunged a tube in my throat to force the food down. Afterwards, I always puked in the small toilet that had been settled next to my bed, because I wasn't allowed to go out of that room. My body just wanted to get rid of those foods at all costs. For two weeks I had been starving and I felt my strength weakening gradually. The guard had noticed this and always showed me what kind of delicacies he was eating during his day time shift to torture me. He had offered food in exchange for sexual favors. I obviously denied, but after I discovered it was getting hard for me to stand straight, I reconsidered that filthiness.'' Nova stopped when Piccolo growled harshly. She questioned if continuing was the right thing to do. After Piccolo gave her a slight shook to urge her to go on further, she proceeded reluctantly. 'I noticed him almost falling asleep every time I gave him a 'favor'. When some sort of scientist had sliced skin and flesh open on different parts on my body, I decided that I would do anything in my power to escape that place. So I tricked the guard in falling asleep on the bed after I had done my best. I reached for the keys around his neck, but he regained consciousness too soon. He attacked me instantly, but after he had punched me three times around the room, I managed to force my elbow in his temple. And then I ran for a couple of hours and ended up in this forest''. She looked him directly in the eye, searching for any sort of emotion.

Piccolo abruptly turned his back on her. Words describing horrifying stories played over and over in his head, like a mantra, displaying and covering his powerlessness at the same time over what had been done to her. He hadn't been there to protect her. He rammed his head into a wall of the cave, leaving a dent behind. Nova touched his shoulder with a trembling hand, afraid of rejection. The green Namek didn't respond for a few seconds. He needed to regain his calmness in this moment. He had to postpone the feelings he was experiencing right now so he could give her emotional shelter. The Namek concentrated on regaining his tranquility. He slowly turned around, sadness coloring the lines around his eyes. He pulled her softly against him and he let her leak water from her eyes staining his gi a darker purple.

OoOoO

Piccolo was nervously tapping his foot in the opening of his cave. He had to force himself to do things today he clearly was not ready for. Correction. He would _never _beready to go through these two things. One. He was going to a party. Two. He had to talk to Gohan about his outburst from the other night. He was anxious to get it over with. He would rather hunt a couple of scientists and guards down to slowly torture them to death. He had already fantasized about some suitable tormenting techniques. Their blood would be sprayed in beautiful patterns on the wall and certain nails and limbs would one by one slowly alter into ash. Behind him was his object of affection, the cause of all these new sensational feelings, crouched on the cave ground and twiddling with some capsules. His impatience grew by the minute and the tapping of his foot accelerated.

''We are going. NOW!''

Nova didn't respond immediately. ''I just can't decide which dress to wear.'' She thoughtful proceeded to look through different types of clothing.

Piccolo rammed his head into the cave with a loud growl, leaving another dent.

OoOoO

Look at that, their bond is deepening. Thanks for reading! Greetings from Holland

**Kara 98 and R3M3MB3R-M3:** There will be a lot more updates!

**Juu-chan: **Thanks! I will never blackmail my readers again. And thanks for the tip about the title. I will think about it.

**Misato Pen**: You don't have to hate me. :)

**Jinxedpixie:** thanks for pointing that out! I speak Dutch. And thanks!

**xLycia:** Gee, you don't have to get so worked up about it.

**HURRY**: haha, here it is!!

**Myrna13**, **Lissiechan, Hatsuko 12: **Thanks!

**Cheeky half-demon**: Yeah and that was exactly what he thought!


	8. The Namek and the Party

Sorry for the wait you guys! I've written an extra long chapter to make it up…The thing it, it takes me so long to translate in English and I have to read it 10 times over before I'm happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with dragonball Z. BUT I DO OWN NOVA MUWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

The Namek and the party

OoOoOoO

"I've carefully observed them the last two weeks and documented the developments I've seen. When do you want me to move over to take action sir? "

"Go back to observe them further and take her with you when the time is ripe. Make sure you wear your Ki disguiser and bring one extra."

"Understood sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

OoOoOoO

Piccolo was just irritated. He knew that Nova was attractive to him, but he hadn't foreseen that other people would be attracted to her. Searching eyes from particular males had been reflecting the image of his girlfriend in her little black dress. He narrowed his eyes while observing the crowd. The inflated male with the lavender hair, nonchalantly poured himself and his 'date' some whine while he bragged about his new function in capsule corporation. Piccolo listened carefully to the conversation. He didn't give a shit about the self glorifying talk the cocky lavender haired boy was exerting to the girl. But the fact that his hungry eyes were occasionally traveling across Nova's body, made him want to crack his skull. The green warrior scanned the party area in a feline way, observing all the males carefully. Goku was stuffing his face like a pig as usual at the buffet. Bits of different sorts of food were flying around his head from the extreme force Goku was using to consummate his diner as quickly as possible. It was distasteful to say the least. But despite the atrocity that was filling his stomach at the sight of Goku's gobbling, it was hard not to like that guy. Krillin tried to have a conversation with the saiyan, but didn't get a lot of response. He sighed and grabbed a plate himself..

It was a soft night, which was a good thing because the party was held in the garden. The Namek pointed his attention to the three children laughing and playing around the table displaying all sorts of cakes, cookies and other sweets. The daughter of Krillin and that blonde machine squeaked in delight when she saw the offspring of Gohan and the second child from Vegeta and Bulma switch the white sugar with salt on the coffee table. Piccolo turned his gaze to Gohan who absentmindedly spooned a lot of 'sugar' in his coffee. Snickers with a slightly dark coloring to it escaped from under the table. Piccolo grinned. This was going to be considerably entertaining. Gohan lifted the cup and let it linger there because he was in the middle of telling a story. He remained totally oblivious to the whole situation. Apparently Gohan hadn't paid enough attention when Piccolo had told him to always keep his guard up. He could have smelled that, he thought disapprovingly. The snickering grew louder when Gohan finally drank. His eyes grew for a split second and then he sprayed all of the liquid over his white shirt.

Smirking, Piccolo turned his gaze to the woman who he was speaking to. It was that loud mouthed, blue haired woman. Gohan was aggressively attempting to clean out the stains on his shirt en she was laughing out loud because of it. Now he observed her he had to admit that she was radiating some sort of powerful glow. He could not place it, because it wasn't a physical strength. Maybe that was why Bulma and Vegeta were attracted to each other Piccolo mused quietly. He awoke from his train of thoughts and looked around where Nova was situated in the party area. The green warrior spotted her talking to the mother and the mate of Gohan. The women were giggling and a red tint stained Nova's cheeks.

Vegeta suddenly stood next to him, also looking at the three women.

"She certainly appears young" He gruff voice stood out in the crowd.

Piccolo turned to the Prince next to him sharply. "And what do you mean by that?!"

Vegeta grinned, satisfied he had annoyed his usually so balanced and quiet guest. "She looks about the same age as my son."

"And what are you implying?!" Piccolo had lost his temper already. The names Trunks and Nova in the same sentence didn't sound right. Jealousy flairing like a wild fire had been ignited.

Vegeta smirked. He patted himself on the back for unbalancing the Namek further.

"I tried to indicate the age difference between you and her, you fool."

The muscles in Piccolo's face relaxed. "Well, I would probably live longer still."

"How old is she exactly?"

Piccolo's eyes grew wide, realizing he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Mind your own business!"

Vegeta only smirked.

The eyes of the Namek and the Siayan aimed themselves at Trunks who was approaching with his flavor of the month. The air around him was filled with his arrogant attitude. The alcohol searching paths through his veins reinforced it.

"Father, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Clarissa"

Vegeta remained indifferent in contradiction to the arm candy Trunks was wearing. Her eyes grew wider when she got a good look at him. Her pupils betrayed that she had also been drinking.

"Oh. My. God. Is this your father? Will you become as hot as he is when you become older?"

The color in Trunks' face disappeared. Obviously deeply wounded in his pride. He grabbed the arm of the platina blonde next to him and dragged her as far away as possible from his father.

Vegeta started laughing hard. This was truly an entertaining day.

OoOoOoO

"Videl, don't ask such inappropriate questions to that young woman!!'

"Ah come on Chi chi, everybody wants to know. Even you, although you won't admit it!"

Chi chi crossed her arms to show her defiance to her daughter in law.

Nova was blushing heavily between the two black haired women.

"It seems to work….just fine."

"Really?!" Chi chi was so surprised she had forgotten her previous comments instantly.

"So he does have a real….?"

Nova nodded to Chi chi.

The three women started giggling again.

Suddenly the blue haired scientist stepped closer to the small group of women. She raised her glass in the direction of Nova.

"Welcome to the wives of freakishly strong aliens club!" She drank the claret colored liquid in one draught. The blue sparkling dress she was wearing was a true eye catcher.

Nova smiled. Everyone had welcomed her in a warm manner.

"More drinks." Bulma sloppily poured the three women another glass of red wine. Almost half of it colored the grass brown. She looked around and spotted android Eighteen on the other end of the party standing alone. She waved at her.

"Come here hon! You are missing all the fun"

Eighteen awkwardly stepped to the group of other women, but also relieved so she could avoid master Roshi in an effective way. Nova smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Nova. I'm here with Piccolo."

Bulma threw an arm around her shoulders. "Isn't she a cuty?!" Nova smiled shyly.

Eighteen turned around to take a look at the Namek. She grinned. Big chance the girl had forced that greeny to this party.

OoOoOoO

It was getting late and a couple of guests decided to return to home. Trunks and his girl had grouped with Goten and decided to go to an expensive club. A couple of young children were put to bed at the guestrooms on Capsule Corp. The rest of the gang except for Vegeta and Piccolo , had at least become a little tipsy. Piccolo had now directed his feline gaze to the wolf man with the scars. Yamcha had soaked off his young Nova from the group of women and was apparently having a good time with her. He was touching her occasionally on the shoulder and she was laughing at his jokes. Was he really that funny? Leafs were falling out of the tree he was sitting in. He felt a lot more comfortable in nature than around humans. It was in shrill contrast to what his young human wanted obviously. He pointed his hearing towards the people who were having fun below him. It was apparent that alcohol had dulled their senses. It deeply hurt him seeing them like that. He could almost feel the connection they were establishing. Human mannerisms and expressions were exchanged between them. The scarface was telling stories and his Nova was enjoying it. Genuine smiles and hearty laughs radiated off of her. She looked happy. In his eyes she was truly in the right place, surrounded by humans. Her own kind. Was he losing her already? Just when he had opened the door to his heart for her. Was she leaving him to himself again?

Even in this drugged state she appeared magical to him. The moonlight shone on her long red strands that fell loosely on her collarbones. It was hard not to look at the soft skin on her delicate nape. And he saw Yamcha linger his eyes on her body a little too long for his liking. Occasionally he saw her big brown eyes twinkle back up at him. Or was that a lie created by his mind? He wasn't sure about Nova, but that Yamcha made poor attempts to charm her was obvious. He knew the wolfman was a womanizer but not a bad guy, so he tried to keep his temper in check. He sighed. He and his human girl liked each other. But was it also right to be together? It seemed to work with Goku and Vegeta, but in his opinion Saiyans stood a lot closer to the human race than the Namekians. The contrast of their skins, in color and texture. The discrepancy of their personalities. The different needs in nourishments and social contact also indicated they came from two different worlds…. Their pieces of the puzzle didn't fit. And he could see her puzzle needed to be replenished by human contact. Something he could not give her, even though he wanted to meet her in those requirements.

He focused his attention on the two humans below him again. Yamcha grabbed the half filled bottle of wine next to him and drank it in one swig. Even Piccolo knew that was a rash act. The scarfaced man leaned into Nova and placed a hand on her knee to support himself from falling. Alarm bells started ringing in Piccolo's head. The scarfaced man tried to pronounce that he thought she was beautiful, but it didn't came out well. His slurring amused the girl and she slapped the hand from her knee while laughing. Yamcha lost his balance and toppled right onto her. Nova's frail frame couldn't hold the broad man on top of her and fell on her side.

Hell fire burned in Piccolo's eyes. Enough was enough. The Namek dropped himself heavily on the ground next to the two people and pushed Yamcha forcefully out of the way. Nova could feel the whirlwind from the force against her skin. The wolfman landed with his face against a tree. He clumsily tried to stand up again. Blood was pouring out of his nose. Nova looked up at her Namek in disbelief. She spotted a red glint in his eyes she was unfamiliar with. Piccolo grabbed her arm and flew away at full speed. He felt the cells splitting in his blood and the adrenaline rushing through his body. The wind coursed through his cloths. The fabric of Piccolo's heavy cape beat against Nova's delicate skin and whipped her tears in the air. The temperature dropped drastically. And with that, Piccolo's mind cooled down slowly. Within two minutes his woods were in sight. Frightened sobs were finally able to penetrate his demon shield. He looked down and saw a pained red face. He mentally cursed himself in four languages. He pulled her up in his arms. She avoided his surrendering eyes. Panic started to build in his stomach, his breathing became shallow.

He lowered his object of affection to the ground and remained silent in shame. Nova hurried herself to their cave. She quickly changed into something warm and buried herself under de covers. Piccolo walked up to her and crouched next to her. Her back was turned to him. A few whimpers escaped through the blankets. If only he was human he could understand her subjective reality. He softly shook her shoulders but she spook no words. She was rejecting his peace offering. Her breathing became slow and rhythmic. The Namek felt his heart being split in two. Was she going to leave him alone? Was she going to give up what they had build together? If only he was human he could understand. If only he was human they would fit together perfectly. If only he was human he could make her blissfully happy. Did she wanted him to be a human? Most probably. Who could love his glaring green skin? Who could feel content with antennae instead of a full tuft of hair? It felt like the knot in his throat was expanding. He recognized the feeling as sorrow. If only he was human…He could let her smile and laugh in the way it is supposed to be. He could wipe the tears from her eyes and make her life worth it's while. He would be never good enough like this. His imagined incompetence came down on his shoulders, crushing his self esteem. The realization broke the strings that kept his mind together. He sighed heavily and listened to the breathing female next to him carefully. He got distracted by the softest sound of a spatter right below him. He identified it as a tear. He fingered the tiny puddle on the hard cave floor and watched the shiny liquid on his finger. Suddenly an idea struck him. He swiftly disappeared in the cold night air.

OoOoOoO

Bewilderedly Piccolo set foot on the land of Capsule cop. The party still wansn't comepletely finished, although Bulma had started to relief the garden of rubbish with Gohan's help. Everybody except for Gohans family had gone. Bulma spotted the Namek first and had a surprised look on her face.

"Piccolo, what are you doing here? Why did you come back?"

Gohan was alerted and quickly came outside with a refuse bag in his hand. "He Piccolo! I heard about the ordeal with Yamcha. He's sleeping off the alcohol. Do you want to speak with him?"

Piccolo didn't respond immediately. His limbs trembled lightly. "No, I'm not here for him. I need to ask you something Bulma. I want a dragonradar." He voice cracked on the end of the sentence.

"What?!" Gohan and Bulma said in unison. Vegeta had also heard it from the inside of the house and walked outside to listen further.

"But why Piccolo? Is there a new threat?" Gohan needed to know.

Piccolo shook his head. "I want this wish for myself and it is none of your business"

"I'm not giving you the dragonradar if you tell me what it for" Bulam placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

Piccolo growled. Why must she insist on being a bitch all the time? Now she had driven him in an check mate position.

Gohan eyed his former teacher suspiciously. "Don't you trust us Piccolo? You know we are your friends. You can tell us!"

Piccolo turned his back on them. He didn't want to tell them what he was up to. It was embarrassing to say the least. But did he have a choice here? His wish was far more important than his shame. Anyway, he didn't want to look them in the eye if he told them. He inhaled deeply before he blurted out the words. "I want to wish myself human".

Everyone remained silent. A few gasps were heard.

"But Piccolo, what for? What if a threat would attack the earth again!? We would need you!" Gohan pleaded.

"You are not telling me you want to be a pathetic earthling just because of her?" Piccolo turned around to the gruff voice of Vegeta and nodded.

Bulma opened her mouth. "But Piccolo, why would you do that for her? She has been talking about you the whole evening! I don't believe she wants you to change".

Piccolo looked at her intensely. Had he been so caught up in his jealousy this evening that he had missed all her words about him? It wasn't likely, but it was possible…This love thing was getting too complicated for him. He sighed. He might had taken a rash decision without contemplating her. Piccolo glued his eyes to the grass.

Gohan was the first one to speak again. "I've never seen you like this Piccolo…This is nothing like you. You used to be glad you weren't born a human."

The Namek turned around again. He himself had always be the oldest and wisest and now he had no choice but to take guidance from his pupil. Things were falling into place in his mind again and his breathing calmed. Gohan was right and he himself had been terribly caught in the moment. He had let his insecurities towards Nova get the upper hand. He sighed deeply before he spoke.

"Gohan, I believe you are right. I will leave you all be." And he dove in the air within a split second.

Bulma didn't agree with his sudden departure. "Hey!! You could have given us a hand you know!"

OoOoO

Piccolo descended right in front of the cave. Nova must be in a very deep slumber. He couldn't sense her ki. He walked right in and was confronted with scattered clothing and blankets. The Namek came to a quick conclusion. There had been a fight and Nova was gone. The panic in Piccolo's body skyrocket. He screamed her name desperately in the air.

OoOoO

Hope you all like it!

Greetings from Holland


End file.
